


Waking Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Troye thought Connor was asleep when he was very much awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dream

_ / the first time / Hawaii / _

The night was coming to an end and Connor couldn’t help the sadness that was slowly filling him up and crushing his insides. He hadn’t ever felt like he could be himself the way he had this week, and he didn’t want to give that up so soon. He knew there was still an entire tour to go on after this and that it would be different after tonight, so he tried to savor it. The way Troye teased him about ever cute boy that walked past them, and the way that Tyler openly talked about the guy he hooked up with a few weeks before. He would miss that while he was on tour. He didn’t get to see Troye much, whereas he saw Ty every week, so he was especially sad to see Troye go. 

He and Troye had gotten exceptionally close after Connor had come out to him in the beginning of the year. Anytime he needed to talk about anything, any time of the day or night, Troye was there for him. Sometimes he felt like he was taking advantage of the kindness that was so deeply rooted within Troye, but Troye always denied that. 

He and Troye had stayed up talking tonight, and they were both currently lying across Tyler’s bed on their stomachs. Connor’s head was in his arms and his eyes were closed, hoping that sleep would take him sooner rather than later. This trip had been a bit exhausting, and he knew this was only the beginning. He could feel himself on the brink of sleep when a soft voice interrupted his muddled thoughts.

“Connor,” he heard Troye whisper, his breathe warm against Connor’s cheek. “Are you awake?”

He couldn’t quite find the energy to make a noise of acknowledgement, so he just let himself drift further, deciding he’d apologize to Troye in the morning if he remembered. 

“I’m really proud of you,” Troye whispered. “Really, really proud.”

Fingers danced against his cheek as the world faded away, and Connor really hoped that he would remember in the morning. 

 

_ / the second time / Italy / _

“I feel like this has become the nap club,” Joe said with a laugh. Connor heard Troye laugh softly. Connor, Tyler, and Alfie had all decided to relax for a bit, but it had turned into more of a napping session—which Connor was  _ totally  _ alright with. He wasn’t as tired as he was playing off, but he didn’t feel like talking much currently, so it was alright with him to just lie here and listen. 

“They’re just babies,” Troye said. Connor felt a gentle hand on his hair. “Especially this one. He falls asleep in the car in seconds, I swear.”

“Caspar is the same way,” Joe said. “It’s so annoying.”

“I don’t mind it, really,” Troye said, running his hand through Connor’s hair again. His voice had grown softer and Connor considered peeking an eye open, but thought better of it. “He’s all cuddly when he sleeps, and it’s just the cutest thing.”

Joe laughed and Connor felt Troye’s hand slip out of his hair.    
“What?” Troye said. “He is.”

“I’m sure. You’re just funny.”

“What’s that mean?” Troye said, sounding a bit defensive through his laughter. 

“Don’t think we can’t see it, Troye,” Joe said. “Because we can and we do.”

“Oh, you don’t know anything,” Troye said. Connor felt the bed shift a bit, but he didn’t dare peek his eyes open now. 

“Oh, don’t I?” Joe said. “I heard you and Tyler talking the other night, and so did half the other guys—”

“Stop it, Joe,” Troye said firmly. “We can talk about it later.”

“I’m not trying to—”

“Drop it,” Troye said again. “Please.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry.”

There was a beat of silence and something was whispered that Connor couldn’t quite hear, and that was it. A few minutes later Connor was shaken awake by a rather sheepish looking Joe, and he and Tyler both stumbled around until coffee was found, which took a bit too long, in Connor’s opinion. 

When asked, he told Tyler he had been asleep. 

  
  


_ / the third time / Brighton / _

Connor’s eyes were beginning to droop, but he fought it. He and Troye were the only two still awake in the house, and Troye was telling him something music, or maybe fashion; Connor wasn’t quite sure anymore. Words were blurring together and he knew that it was only a matter of time until he lost consciousness. Zoe and Tyler had both fallen asleep hours ago. 

“Are you still with me?” Troye teased, patting his arm lightly. 

“Wha—yeah, of course. Fashion is great,” Connor said, nodding his head in what he hoped was a convincing way. 

“Right,” Troye said, his hand still on Connor’s arm. “Except I was talking about LANY, not fashion.”

“I totally knew that,” Connor said, blinking hard and forcing himself to sit up straighter and ignore the hand on his arm. His skin felt cold, and the heat of Troye’s hand was threatening to make him shiver. 

Troye stared at him for a moment longer before laughing softly. “You can go to sleep, Con.” He gave Connor’s arm a light squeeze and it felt to Connor like a jolt of caffeine to his system. “You seem like you need it.”

“I maybe should,” Connor admitted, yawning. 

Troye smiled at him and slid over on the couch a bit so that he was next to him, patting his shoulder. “Here,” he said. “I make a nice pillow, I’ve been told.”

Connor rolled his eyes, but was too tired to argue, so he let himself sink down against Troye’s body, sighing at the immediate warmth that came with his presence. He felt a hand slip into his hair and let his eyes droop as soft fingers played with the short hair at the nape of his neck. 

“You smell good,” Connor mumbled, his eyes still closed and his face pressed halfway against Troye’s shoulder. 

“That’s good,” Troye laughed, turning slightly so that Connor was practically lying across his chest. 

“You always do,” Connor said.

“Glad to hear that,” Troye said, running his hand across his shoulders. “Go to sleep, Connor.”

Connor nodded and cuddled himself against Troye’s body as he felt his mind slipping into unconsciousness. A few minutes slipped by with Troye’s hand running lightly up and down his back when he heard Troye’s voice again, soft and sweet; almost inaudible, and a hand ran down the back of his head gently, as if not to wake him.

“You’ll be the death of me, Connor Franta.” 

The last thing he remembered was a soft pressure against his forehead. 

 

_ / the fourth time / Anaheim /  _

“TROYE, MY BOY!” Tyler shouted. Troye jolted beneath Connor, who was lying across his lap with his eyes closed, nearly asleep. 

“Shhh!” Troye shushed. 

“Is he asleep?” Tyler asked, laughing softly. “It’s only like midnight.”

Connor felt Troye move a bit and click his tongue. “Yeah, well.”

“I’ve been looking for you guys all night,” Tyler continued. “I was wondering where— _ oh my god. _ ”

“What?” Troye asked, his voice a bit hesitant. 

“ _ What  _ is that?”

“What?”

“Is that a  _ hickey _ ?! Oh my _ god!  _ Did you two  _ finally—o _ h my god!”

“Tyler!” Troye hissed. “Keep it down!”

“I’ve been waiting for this for months, you don’t even know.”

“I probably do know,” Troye said.    
“When did it happen? Who kissed who? Troye, you  _ have  _ to tell me—”

“Okay, okay. Just quiet down. It happened yesterday—”

“Yesterday? You let a whole day go by without telling me? That’s just evil.”

Troye laughed and ignored him. “We were talking about my music and we just had like, a moment. I don’t know how to describe it. But we started talking about things that are important to us, and then…”

“And then?” Tyler prompted. 

“And then I kissed him.”

“What did he say? What did  _ you  _ say? Troye, you cannot spare the details right now.”

Troye laughed again and ran a hand through Connor’s hair, soft as a feather, and let it come to rest on his chest. “I don’t know. Just things.”

“It clearly went well,” Tyler said. “I’m so happy for you two.”

Troye didn’t respond, and Connor could feel himself slipping into genuine sleep now, unable to fully focus on the conversation going on above him. 

“Now, about that hickey…”

  
  


_ / the fifth time / L.A. / _

Troye’s fingers trailed up and down the bare skin of Connor’s back, lulling him to sleep in the darkness of his bedroom. Connor could feel Troye’s legs tangled with his under the sheets and Troye’s naked thigh pressed against his. He wanted nothing more than to freeze this moment and live in it forever, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Troye ever felt like that. 

He was lying on his stomach, his head turned away from Troye while his fingers moved down his arm and then back across his shoulders and down his spine. He hadn’t been this relaxed in a long time, and he didn’t ever want it to end. 

He felt Troye’s lips against the back of his neck and then between his shoulder blades and he felt a warm feeling blossom in his chest. The two of them hadn’t spoken in a while now, and Connor was struggling to hold on to consciousness. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Troye whispered against his skin, his fingers dropping down to Connor’s hip. The weight of his arm is heavier now as it moved to drape over his back, like he had finally settled and was giving into his own body’s need for sleep, while all the while making Connor’s heart beat wildly. 

The warmth of his body made Connor’s mind fade even faster, despite how his heart was behaving. He felt one more kiss on his shoulder before Troye let his head rest on his back, his cheek pressed against Connor’s arm. 

“I love you,” Troye whispered against his skin, his warm breath sending chills all down Connor’s spine. 

Connor thought that maybe never being able to properly sleep wasn’t such a bad thing after all.  

 


End file.
